thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi (Gensokyo Reloaded)
At first glance Sakuya may seem like a keepaway zoning character with many of her moves spawning multiple projectiles, but with many of them disappearing when Sakuya is hit, Sakuya's true strength lies in her ability to maintain offensive pressure on her opponent, using her projectiles as cover fire for her approaches, coupled with her speed and mobility. Pros *Decent mobility *Forward dash shrinks her hurtbox size substantially *''Sense of Thrown Edge'' and Illusory Sign "Killing Doll" stay on-screen even if hit prematurely *Can play either offensively or defensively *Consists of multi-projectile attacks to provide cover fire and win projectile wars * is an excellent poke *Only character with a safe overhead attack *One of the few characters with a teleport *''Sense of Thrown Edge'', Bounce/No-Bounce and Illusory Sign "Killing Doll" provide great pressure *''"Sakuya's World"'' is an almost guaranteed combo Cons *Below average Life value *Knives tend to lose against characters with beam attacks *''Sense of Thrown Edge'' has bad recovery time *Low damage output on many of her attacks *''"Sakuya's World"'' startup time leaves Sakuya wide open, can sometimes freeze the opponent in an invulnerable state if timed improperly Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.95 |40 |20 |Properties= | | }} | |43|0|0.85|60 |30 | | }} | |46x2|0|0.87x2|45x2 |27x2 | | }} + | |20|0|0.92 |40 |20 |Properties= | | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60 |30 | | }} + | |65|0|0.75|90 |45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |35|0|0.9|40 |20 |Requirements= | | }} | |50|0|0.85|60 |30 |Requirements= | | }} | |70|0|0.8|90 |45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |36*51|0x2|0.895x2|40x2 |20x2 | |Framenotes=Airborne 9f~31f. | }} + | |70|0|0.85|80 |40 | |Framenotes=Airborne 11f~35f. | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |70|N/A|0.5|80 |40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |32x3|5x3|0.92x3| |13x3 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~10f. Airborne 7f~50f. | }} | | version: 9x7 / version: 9x7 / version: 9x6 / | version: 2x7 version: 2x7 version: 2x6 / | version: 0.95x7 / version: 0.95x7 / version: 0.95x6 / | |During "Sakuya's World"}}|5xN |Properties= |Notes=Knives activate after 2.67 seconds, or if Sense of Thrown Edge is performed again. All spawned knives default to the version if performed during Sakuya's World. Knives disappear if Sakuya is hit. |Version=1 | |19|--|39 / |58 / |D|--}} |19|--|39 / |58 / |D|--}} |19|--|39 / |58 / |D|--}} |20|--|After landing: 21|--|D|--}} |20|--|After landing: 21|--|D|--}} |20|--|After landing: 21|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=[ ] refers to values during "Sakuya's World". Ground versions: projectiles spawn 20f. Aerial versions: projectiles spawn 21f. Knife duration before activation: 160f. | versions| | versions| | versions}}}} |Ground versions: Aerial version: |Ground version: 32x3 Ground version: 30x4 Ground version: 30x5 Aerial version: 32x3 |Ground version: 5x3 Ground version: 5x4 Ground version: 5x5 Aerial versions: 5x3 |Ground version: 0.92x3 Ground version: 0.92x4 Ground version: 0.92x5 Aerial versions: 0.92x3 |Ground version: Ground version: Ground version: Aerial versions: |During "Sakuya's World"}} |Ground version: 13x3 Ground version: 10x4 Ground version: 12x5 Aerial versions: 13x3 |Properties= |Version=1 | |7|4(4)4(4)4|40|67|D|-17}} |10|4(4)4(4)4(4)4|46|84|D|-23}} |13|4(4)4(4)4(4)4(4)4|52|101|D|-29}} |6|4(4)4(4)4|After landing: 17|--|D|--}} |6|4(4)4(4)4|After landing: 17|--|D|--}} |6|4(4)4(4)4|After landing: 17|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=Ground version: startup invulnerability 1f~15f, airborne 7f~50f. Ground version: startup invulnerability 1f~10f, airborne 10f~67f. Ground version: airborne 13f~84f. Aerial and versions: trajectory cancel 5f. | }} | |11x6 |2x6 |0.903x6 | |During "Sakuya's World"}}|5x6 |Properties= |Notes=Knives are destroyed if Sakuya is hit. |Version=1 | and |14|7f+|33|53|-2|-6}} |14|7f+|29|43|--|--}} | }} | | version: 39*45 version: 49*45 version: 50*56 | version: 7*9 version: 9*9 version: 9*9 |0.895x2| |During "Sakuya's World"}}|20x2 |Properties= and versions: version: |Notes=Second hit will not activate if first hit whiffs. |Version=1 | |10|1(17)4 4|36 54|68|D|-18}} |14|1(17)4 4|31 49|67|D|-13}} |24|1(20)4 4|26 39|75 67|D|-8}} |Framenotes=[ ] refers to 1st hit only. | }} or |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Properties= , Teleport |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Invincible 1f~28f. Teleport 27f. | }} 'Spellcards' | | x16|3x16|0.96x16| |18x16 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Projectiles spawn 25f~55f. Projectile delay before active frames: 97f. | }} | |10x29|2x29|0.98x29| |10x29 |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~23f. Airborne 10f~189f. | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''"Sakuya's World"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=All attacks gain property during timestop. Can use "Jill the Ripper" while at least 2 seconds remain on the timer. | |Framenotes=Timestop effect 39f. Timestop duration 420f. Timestop 1f~300f can use "Jill the Ripper".}} / | | x16|N/A|0.65|0|20x16 |Requirements=Can only be performed during the timestop effect of "Sakuya's World". |Properties= |Notes=Ends timestop effect of "Sakuya's World" on use. Attack damage is not affected by proration. | | }} / | |400|80|0.5| |600 |Requirements=''"Deflation World"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= after 1st hit. |Notes=Spawns if melee attack whiffs. Attack damage is not affected by proration. | ~ |47|64|D|-21}} | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Sakuya Izayoi Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing